


Save it for the Toast

by DarcyDelaney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Ships It, Weddings, You want fluff? I'll give you fluff, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDelaney/pseuds/DarcyDelaney
Summary: "Nothing cheesy, Sammy," Dean had said. "No ugly crying at this wedding." But how the fuck are you supposed to give a wedding toast without being cheesy? Sam still hasn’t figured that out, and he’s seconds away from delivering one himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for dragonflybeach for the spn-j2 xmas exchange, for her prompt, "My brother. MINE." Hope you enjoy, and have a wonderful holiday! :)

Sam’s hands are shaking.

He worries his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes glancing from Anna, who’s just finishing up her speech as maid of honor, and the badly creased scrap of notebook paper in his lap. He didn’t think he’d be this nervous, but the idea of everyone’s eyes on him is enough to make him want to down his entire glass of champagne in one go.  _ Save it for the toast, Sam _ .

_ Nothing cheesy, Sammy _ , Dean had said.  _ No ugly crying at this wedding _ . But how the fuck are you supposed to give a wedding toast without being cheesy? Sam still hasn’t figured that out, and he’s seconds away from delivering one himself.

Sam is pulled back into reality by a wave of applause that ripples through the small banquet room where Cas and Dean had decided to hold their reception. It’s in the back of a ski lodge, a bit rustic for Sam’s taste, but it’s perfect for Dean and Cas. It’s homey, full of exposed brick and overarching beams and an ancient fireplace, and reminds him of a cabin. Subtle yet warm, just like the two of them. 

“Sam?” He looks up to see Anna holding the microphone out to him. She looks beautiful in her flowing lavender gown, her ginger hair resting gracefully on top of her shoulders, and suddenly Sam’s suit feels too big, too tight, too  _ something _ . Anything but comfortable.

“You’ll do great,” Anna whispers before sitting back down, and Sam nods jerkily before turning to face his brother, his husband, and their guests. He gets to his feet and flashes everyone a smile that he hopes looks more confident than he feels, then clears his throat.  

“Hey, everybody,” he says. “Uh, I guess I’ll just start out by saying that I’m honored that Dean and Cas asked me to be part of their day. It’s been a great wedding so far, but I’m not exactly public speaking material, so here’s hoping I don’t mess it up.”

The guests laugh at that, and Sam catches Dean rolling his eyes, and feels a quick wave of relief wash over him. He steadies his hands and continues.

“Dean, he, uh, he isn’t just my brother, he’s my best friend, and has been for as long as I can remember.” He glances over at Dean, who flashes him a quick grin. “He used to tell me, when I was little, that he’d always protect me, that nothing could beat us. He’s been there to help me with, well, everything. I wouldn’t be the person I am today without him, and I can never thank him enough for that. Dean was the center of my world, and because of that, I assumed that I was the center of his. It was just the two of us against the world, and I never expected that to change. 

“But it did.” That earns a bigger laugh, and Sam grins, glancing down at his notes. “I still remember the first time I met Cas, and I’m sure he does, too. I must’ve been three or four, and I’d been so used to Dean coming home from school alone. I loved that not only because I missed him, but because it meant we got to play cops and robbers and Monopoly and hide and seek for the rest of the afternoon. So when he showed up with this blue-eyed kid I’d never seen before, I wasn’t having any of it.”

This time, Sam glances at Cas, who’s looking at him intently, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “I thought Cas was going to take Dean away from me, and there was no way I was let that happen. I remember throwing myself around Dean’s legs and just shooting  _ daggers _ at Cas, and I kept yelling, ‘My brother,  _ mine _ !’ over and over.” More laughter; Sam can feel his cheeks going red. “Even then, when I had reached peak Embarrassing Little Brother status, Dean calmed me down, explained that Cas was just there to work on a school project. He asked if I wanted him to flunk school, and of course I said no, and he promised that Cas would be gone in a couple of hours, that we’d be able to play Nintendo all night, and that I wouldn’t see Cas again.”

He pauses for dramatic effect. “Guess who I saw again?”

Cas raises his hand and waves sheepishly, and this time, Sam is one of the first to laugh. He runs a hand through his hair and mouths  _ I’m sorry _ to Cas, who nods. “Cas started coming over after school more times than not, and I slowly, slowly got used to it. They became friends, and before I knew it, Cas was coming over almost every single day.

“Now, this could be a really cute ‘middle school sweethearts’ story, but anyone who knows Dean and Cas  _ knows  _ that this wasn’t love at first sight. It took almost ten years for these two idiots to realize they had feelings for each other; I think everyone in this room knew before they did,” Sam says, motioning around the room with a swipe of his hand.

“Because they’ve known each other for so long, there’s been plenty of time for disagreements and fights in those ten years. There were lots of nights where I had to sleep on the couch to try and avoid overhearing Dean arguing with Cas over the phone into the wee hours of the morning. Yes, Dean, it  _ was  _ that bad,” he adds, noticing the way his older brother is trying to shrug it off, claim Sam’s making it up for dramatic effect. “I’ve had to take sides and mediate more times than I can count, and I’ve had to assure Dean that yes, Cas does love him, and yes, it’s worth it.”

Dean’s cheeks go red at that, and Sam watches as his brother hyper-focuses on his champagne glass. Cas leans over and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek, which just makes Dean even redder as the guests  _ awww _ .

And fuck it; Sam decides to improvise. 

“And  _ that _ ,” Sam says, tossing his notes to the side and pointing at Cas and Dean, “that is what I’m talking about. They can fight and argue and get embarrassed all they want, but even when he was at his most upset, I’ve still never seen Dean look at anyone the way he looks at Cas. He’s got this…” Sam pauses, absently twisting his wrist around as he searches for the right words, “this quiet adoration. It’s like he can’t believe that he’s Cas’, and Cas is his. And I’ll speak for both of them when I say that it’s going to stay that way, that neither of them are going anywhere.

“I don’t know the teacher who decided to pair Dean and Cas up for an assignment that day, but I’m glad--”

“Ms. Healey!” Dean calls from his position in the middle of the head table, and Sam rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I’m glad  _ Ms. Healey  _ did.” Sam pauses, takes a deep breath. “Thanks to her, my brother met the love of his life, and I met one of my best friends.”

He looks down into his champagne, at the way the bubbles fizz and pop like his gut had been doing just a few minutes ago. He grins down at it, then wraps his fingers around the stem of the glass. Raising it up, he looks out at the familiar faces. “To Dean and Cas,” he says, then turns to face the two of them in their matching suits, fingers intertwined between them. Dean gives him a grateful little smile, and Sam smiles back before hoisting his glass just a tiny bit higher. “My brothers. Mine.”


End file.
